MOSQUITO
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Después de un agotador día de trabajo lo que más quieres es llegar a tu casa, echarte en la cama y dormir como si no existiera un mañana, pero... "Psss, psss"


**Bienvenidos. Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es completamente de mi autoría.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**MOSQUITO**

—Edward —dije entre dormida y despierta, aunque estaba más dormida que despierta. La razón por la que estaba un poco despierta era el molesto ruidito en mi oreja.

—Psss, psss, psss —sonaba mientras yo alzaba la mano perezosa y pesada, tratando de ahuyentar al jodido que me molestaba.

—¡Edward! —llamé un poco más fuerte, pero esta vez codeando a mi marido.

—Hmm —respondió al fin, pero sinceramente más dormido que despierto, mientras yo, ahora, estaba más despierta que dormida.

Me di una palmada en la frente, intentando aplastarlo al sentir que el maldito se había parado ahí.

—Hay un mosquito

—Uhum.

—Edward, hay un mosquito y no me deja dormir —repetí, exasperada, por si no había entendido lo que había dicho.

—Uhum. —Lo codee una vez más—. ¿Qué… qué paso, amor? —Estaba acostado boca abajo y solo se removió un poco para voltear la cabeza en mi dirección, sin ni siquiera dignarse a abrir los ojos.

—Que hay un molesto mosquito que no me quiere dejar dormir, Edward.

—Uhum, ¿y qué hago?

—¿Cómo que qué haces? —dije un poco enfadada. —Levántate y mátalo o mañana vamos a estar llenos de picados.

—Tengo sueño, déjame dormir.

—Edward, no me jodas, yo tampoco puedo dormir con el mosco revoloteando en mi oído.

—Ya se va cansar, déjalo y duerme. —Se acomodó, se tapó con las cobijas y siguió durmiendo.

Me quedé estupefacta cuando a los cinco segundos siguientes escuché sus ronquidos, sinónimo de que se había dormido profundamente, de nuevo.

Maldije hacia mis adentros, había sido un día muy pesado en el trabajo y estaba realmente molida, el trabajar con niños era un verdadero calvario, tenerlos revoloteando por todas partes y que muchas veces no te hagan caso, al final del día quedaba rendida; realmente, si no fuera porque amaba enseñar, hace rato hubiera tirado la toalla.

Suspiré profundo y le hice caso a Edward, intenté ignorar al jodido animal, pero seguía con sus ruidos en mi oreja, así que me acosté de lado y me tapé hasta la cabeza con la cobija, era una gran ventaja que pudiera dormir de ese modo. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?, ahora iba a ser un poco demorado para agarrar el sueño nuevamente, pero me sorprendí cuando al poco tiempo caí rendida.

.

.

.

Un ligero codazo en mis costillas me trajo medianamente a la conciencia, aunque estaba más en la inconciencia que en la conciencia.

—Bella, amorcito. —Escuché a lo lejos.

—Mmm —medio dije, sentía al cansancio totalmente en mi cuerpo, la lengua me pesaba, los ojos me pesaban, todo me pesaba, hasta el pelo me pesaba y solo quería seguir durmiendo.

—Hay un mosquito.

—Uhum. —Otro codazo en mi costilla me despertó un poco más—. ¡Qué! —dije un poco enojada, refunfuñando mientras me removía entre las mantas.

—Que hay un jodido mosquito y no me deja dormir.

—Ignóralo —dije, como último signo de que estaba despierta.

.

.

.

Un ruido inmensamente fuerte, parecido a un disparo, me hizo saltar en la cama y abrir los ojos como platos. El corazón me brincó en el pecho, queriendo salirse por mi boca, quise gritar pero el grito murió en mi garganta y de mi boca solo salió un ligero gemido.

Me llevé una mano a la boca y cerré rápidamente los ojos cuando escuché otro estruendo igual al que me despertó, giré la cabeza hacia dónde provenía el ruido, inmensamente asustada, en ese momento mi cerebro no lograba razonar coherentemente. Apenas enfoqué mi vista y me sobé un poco los ojos, pude ver a Edward, enfundado solamente en sus bóxeres negros, esos que le quedaban totalmente pegados y le marcaban todo. Estaba en estado de ataque, Edward, no lo que se le marcaba, aunque lo que se le marcaba parecía siempre estar en ataque, por eso de su inmenso tamaño. Me relamí los labios mientras vi que Edward estaba con una chancla en la mano, apuntando como si de una arma inmensamente peligrosa se tratase, bueno, para su blanco sí era una arma inmensamente peligrosa; si mis ojos lagañosos en ese momento no me engañaban, en la pared estaba el mosquito que me había jodido la noche.

Se veía tan sexy, no el mosquito, sino mi marido…, Edward, se veía tan sexy, sus piernas semi-flexionadas, con un pie más adelante que el otro, su pecho musculoso subía y bajaba, parecía un verdadero cazador, el ceño fruncido, mientras su boca hacía un puchero y sus ojos entrecerrados refulgían en malicia, parecía que estaba a punto de cometer el crimen que le daría de recompensa un gran botín.

Miré el reloj ubicado en el buró y marcaba las 3:25 de la madrugada.

¡Perfecto! Tenía dos horas con treinta y cinco minutos para la hora en la que tenía que despertarme para arreglarme e ir a trabajar, y hasta ahora no había podido dormir bien.

Edward estrelló la chancla contra la pared una vez más y el mosquito voló, revoloteó un poco en el aire y se volvió a parar en la pared opuesta a la que había ocupado anteriormente. Edward, con pasos cuidadosos, como no queriendo hacer ningún ruido y queriendo pasar desapercibido, con chancleta en mano, en claro signo de ataque, se fue acercando al animalejo.

—¡Edward! —dije, casi gritando, alertándolo al ver que, como estaba tan concentrado en no despegar sus ojos del insecto, no se fijó en que el filo de la cama se interponía. Pero fue demasiado tarde, antes de que se diera cuenta, Edward soltó el objeto que llevaba y se cogió el pie, empezando a dar saltitos graciosos en un solo pie por todo el cuarto, mientras se quejaba de dolor, con los ojos cerrados.

—Maldición, Bella, me asustaste y me hiciste golpear en el dedo chiquito —gruñó.

Me quedé quieta por un rato, viéndolo para luego soltar la carcajada.

—No es mi culpa que seas un despistado. —Me mordí el labio para tratar de contener las risotadas, pero no pude, la escena era tan graciosa, y él se veía tan sensual, pero lo gracioso me pudo más.

—No te burles carajo. ¡Me duele! —Lo último lo dijo en medio de un tierno puchero.

No pude resistirlo y me levanté para ir a su encuentro, tirité un poco al sentir el frio del suelo.

—Ven, mi valiente cazador. —Tomé su mano libre, la que no tenía agarrado su pie, y lo llevé hasta la cama, donde después de que Edward se acostara empecé a sobarle su pequeño gran dedito.

—Pobrecito, mi Eddie. Sana, sana, colita de la tía Ana, si no sana hoy, con mi besito sanará mañana —dije, con voz de niña, sobando su dedo y dando un beso en el mismo mientras sentía como Edward se empezaba a reír.

—Ven aquí, amor. —Me haló rápidamente a su pecho y me abrazó fuertemente contra él mientras besaba el tope de mi cabeza.

—¿Ya te dejó de doler? —Alcé levemente mi rostro para encararlo. Sus inmensos ojos verdes me veían con ternura y amor. Besé fugazmente sus labios.

—Con esos mimos mágicos el dolor es solo un recuerdo —dijo mientras abría un poco más su boca para profundizar el beso, a pesar de que me sentía agotada no pude evitar recibir de su aliento exquisito. Su lengua delineó mi labio inferior, abriéndose paso para ir al encuentro con mi lengua.

—Psss, psss, psss. —Se escuchó sobre nuestras cabezas. Edward levantó instintivamente la mano, sin dejar de besarme, para alejar al productor del ruidito—. Psss, psss, psss. —Edward gruñó sobre mis labios y me reí.

—Al parecer el mosquito está celoso, quiere él devorarte, no me quiere dejar hacerlo a mí —bromee.

—O quizá sea al contrario —dijo de regreso mientras sus manos en mi cintura hacían más presión, acercándome un poco más, si es que eso era posible, haciéndome sentir su creciente excitación contra mi bajo vientre. Hice un camino delicado desde su boca hasta su oído, donde con sutileza mordí el lóbulo, logrando que Edward jadeara y se estremeciera.

—Parece que la caza intensiva de mosquitos a las tres de la madrugada también despierta tus instintos sexuales —dije en su oído mientras me movía un poco para quedar a horcajadas sobre él, moviendo un poco mi cadera sobre su dureza.

—Psss, psss, psss. —El condenado insecto parecía decidido a molestarnos. Revoloteó un poco y se paró justo en el cabecero de la cama.

—No te muevas —susurré bajito mientras levantaba mi mano y golpeaba el cabecero. El insecto se escapó y se fue volando hacia otro lado. Edward se rió y a mí no se me hacía para nada gracioso.

Las manos de Edward hicieron suaves caricias en mi cintura, bajo mí camisa, cerré los ojos y jadee un poco cuando sus frías manos subieron por mi vientre hasta llegar a mis senos. Bajé la boca hasta sus labios…

—Psss, psss, psss. —Nuevamente el ruidito. Gruñí de pura rabia, esto me estaba desesperando.

—No te muevas —susurró Edward, quien tenía ahora sus labios sobre mi hombro. Dejó una suave mordida, quitó una de sus manos de mis senos, sentí como la levantaba con cuidado y de pronto me dio una nalgada que me hizo pegar un ligero gritito.

—Edward —reclamé. Este se rió y me besó rápidamente.

—Perdón, pero se había parado en tu bella nalga, y no voy a permitir que nadie, aparte de mí, ni mucho menos un insecto, disfrute de esa deliciosa parte de tu anatomía. —Me reí y bajé el rostro para esconderlo en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando enseguida de su delicioso olor masculino.

Edward ahora colocó sus dos manos en mi trasero y amasó con ahínco mis nalgas, solté un gemido mientras movía mi cadera de adelante hacia atrás, siempre en contacto con la de él y Edward jadeó.

—Psss, psss, psss. —Alejé las manos de Edward, suspiré y me acosté un momento a su lado, con una sola idea en mi cabeza: asesinar al mosquito.

Me levanté bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, cogí el zapato que encontré más cercano y cuando lo localicé miré todo rojo.

—Amor, si yo no logré atraparlo, no creo que… —sus palabras murieron en el aire cuando despiadadamente estrellé el zapato contra la pared contigua al televisor. El insecto se quedó aplastado en la pared y sus alas se movían ligeramente.

—¡Muere, muere, muere maldito! —grité como poseída mientras seguía dando golpes contra la pared y el mosquito.

—Ya, lo lograste, amor, es suficiente. —Edward me abrazó por la espalda y me quitó el zapato. Me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarme en la cama e ir por papel hasta el cuarto de baño y limpiar el desastre.

Cuando Edward hubo terminado de hacer la limpieza yo ya me había acostado bajo las mantas, apagó las luces y se acostó tras de mí, abrazándome en el acto. Saqué un poco mi trasero y pude sentir cómo estaba de excitado.

—No importa, amor. Descansa —susurró cerca de mi oído, dejando un beso en mi sien.

—Hmm, ni creas. —Me restregué más contra él, hasta sentir como su bulto crecía más y más. Me voltee y, en medio de la oscuridad, pude ver como sus ojos se ennegrecían de lujuria, lo halé delicadamente, abriendo mis piernas y haciéndole espacio entre ellas.

La pasión nos invadió al instante, las caricias, los besos, los empujes de nuestras caderas al encuentro de la otra, buscando mayor fricción. En el momento siguiente ya nos hallábamos desnudos, piel contra piel, colándonos en la piel del otro…

—Psss, psss, psss…

—Pss, psssss, ps…

—Pssssss, ps, ps, psss…

—Ps, pss, pssss…

.

.

.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, ¿cómo me podía estar pasando esto a mí? Edward estaba a punto de entrar en mí pero se detuvo y ambos soltamos un "maldición" sobre los labios del otro. Edward intentó alejarse pero se lo impedí.

—No, Edward, no pares, te necesito. —Mi voz salió suplicante. Edward me besó y yo me moví un poco bajo él para tomar las sábanas y cubrirnos completamente con ellas. Sentí como Edward sonrió mientras me volvía a besar y se acomodaba una vez más, guiándose a mi interior, llenándonos de placer.

Los malditos mosquitos podían hacer fiesta, pero este momento no lo iban a arruinar, no señor, no se convertirían en unos mata-pasiones.

Tenía más que claro que esta noche/madrugada ya no dormiría, pero estaba feliz de que sea por culpa de Edward, ya nos encargaríamos de acabar con todos esos insectos, porque la guerra estaba declarada, estaba claro que venían en venganza por su amigo asesinado, pero llegaron con todas las batallas perdidas, porque cuando veo todo rojo soy imparable y soy de temer. La guerra la tenía más que ganada.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Hola, hola :3 y bien ¿qué les pareció? Ya saben que como que tengo una obsesión por los animalitos, ya saqué a la arañita, ahora al mosquito, pronto a la mariquita y al saltamontes, muajajajaja OK, NO… aunque quien sabe . espero les haya gustado, háganme saber sus opiniones.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
